


Of Choco Milk And Chaelisa Mornings

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, artist chaeng, lichaeng - Freeform, photographer lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: (AU where Rosie is an artist and Lisa is a photographer. One shot. Taken from my other work, Of Coffee And Cophine Mornings for Orphan Black.)Rosie is always the first one to wake up, a morning person by most standards. Lisa on the other hand... Well, let's say mornings don't agree with her. Just a little fluff piece illustrating what Chaelisa mornings are like.





	Of Choco Milk And Chaelisa Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just thought you guys would like this. Let me know what you think!

Between the two of them, Rosie was always the first one to wake up. The moment the sun rays filter through her windows, her eyelids flutter open. She believes she’s naturally a morning person. Even in her undergrad days, after the occasional party or an all-nighter, she had never had any issues with waking up early.

Lisa on the other hand...

Well, let's just say that Lisa never considered Mr. Sun as her best friend, not when he’s knocking at six am after she just a rush photoshoot that went well into the wee hours of the morning. Lisa was always groggy and half-asleep well into half of her morning hot chocolate milk and toast or waffles. She wouldn't utter a word until she's had a few bites of breakfast or she’s halfway through checking her e-mails and social media notifications.

Rosie once mentioned her aversion to mornings and sunshine to Lisa as a light jab.

_ “Do you hate anything more than mornings?” _

_ “What are you talking about? I don’t hate mornings.” _

_ “Then why do you look like a six year old who just found out that Santa isn’t real when you wake up?” _

The photographer has since been trying to give her small gestures to prove her wrong, like a "good morning" smile, so as not to come off as some sort of sun-hating, morning-cursing monster. Her attempts looked either like a cringe-y wince to Rosie (like something stung Lisa’s ass cheek) or she was raising her eyebrows and squinting like she was going to sneeze. The morning lion hair didn’t help with the overall image and had Rosie falling off the bed in laughter.

Of course, Lisa's smile was Rosie's favorite part of the morning, anyway, even if it didn’t look like much of a smile.

They were still in Melbourne, vacationing with Rosie’s parents for the holidays. Alice was coming home tomorrow and Rosie was buzzing with excitement. They had lunch at a sushi restaurant and the food was amazing. Lisa kept moaning her appreciation for the food.

They talked about what time and when they should book their flights back to Sydney. Rosie had an art exhibit and Lisa had a wedding to shoot. Lisa wished she could have played tourist in Rosie’s hometown for just a bit longer, but there are so many things to do and they can't afford to waste any time. They both talked about taking a vacation again after everything was sorted out, though - definitely somewhere warm with a lot of beaches.

Rosie stretched her long arms up over her head then brought a hand down to her mouth to cover her yawn. She turned to her right to check if she had disturbed her sleeping lover in any way.

Of course the sleep monster didn't. Lisa loves her sleep and her pillows. Rosie still had to check, though.

The artist smiled at the sight.

_ Her brightest star. _

Lisa was snoozing with her mouth slightly open, drooling on her pillow, snoring softly.

Yes, definitely still deeply asleep.

She was blissfully unaware of Rosie lightly tracing her brow with a thumb then leaning forward to place a feathery kiss on the tip of her nose - the cute wide nose she’s always loved.

Rosie smiled. There are numerous moments in every day where she feels so much adoration for the other woman, but every time she watches Lisa sleep, her heart feels like it's sky-diving without a parachute.

Because, as animated and energetic Lisa is while awake, she is just as wriggly and active in her sleep.

Of course, Rosie loves that. She would swear over and over in her head that she would never exchange these mornings for anything.

Rosie's swooning was interrupted by an arm landing unceremoniously on her throat.

_ Auugghck! _

Lisa had tossed then turned to lay on her stomach and put an arm over the blonde. Only, instead of the sweet cuddling you see in the movies, her's arm ended up making Rosie cough and choke.

Rosie pushed Lisa's arm away. The photographer’s sleep was not even the least bit bothered.

_ " _ Damn _ ," _ Rosie cursed under her breath. "Will you please not kill me in your sleep, babe?" The plea ended with a small chuckle.

The artist leaned over to give her lover a sweet peck on the shoulder. Then, she pushed herself out from under the covers to get up and prepare breakfast for the both of them. They still had an hour and a half for breakfast and preparations before they head to the airport to pick her sister up.

Rosie was about to push herself off the bed when Lisa stirred suddenly.

"Whaa..?"

Lisa lifted up her head and squinted at her girlfriend. Rosie smiled and laughed.

"Good morning, love _. _ " She gave the sleepy girl a boop to the nose.

Lisa grunted, squinted further, yawned, then looked to be slowly starting to remember something. The corners of Lisa's lips started twitching upward and she slowly raised her eyebrows, eyes still squinted, having difficulty seeing with the intruding brightness.

Rosie burst out laughing and fell on her bottom.

Her Lisa looked perfectly stoned at that moment, trying her best to smile when the sunshine and early hours clearly don't agree with her.

"Well... Good morning... To You, too!" Rosie managed in between bouts of laughter, each word punctuated with a deep inhale as she picked herself up from the floor.

Lisa could only groan and plop herself back onto the bed in response. Rosie's laughter slowly died down and she leaned over to give her sleepy lover's shoulder another kiss.

"Let me get breakfast started."

Rosie felt generous and decided to give Lisa’s shoulder another kiss before walking into their suite's kitchenette. Lisa just gave her what sounded like a groan of approval in response.

Rosie came back moments later with a breakfast tray with two cups of hot chocolate with milk and a plate of french toast on the bed. She placed a kiss on Lisa's forehead.

"I love you, Lisa."

"Mmm... Love you, too," was Lisa’s sleepy and muffled reply.

Rosie smiled.

"Breakfast is ready, my love."

Lisa slowly cracked open an eye, then pushed herself up to sit on the bed. Rosie handed her a cup of hot chocolate milk. Lisa breathed it in and smiled.

"Thank you. You are amazing."

Rosie was always first to wake up. But, she likes it that way. She was thankful for the chance to watch Lisa's antics in the mornings or while asleep.

She wouldn’t give up quiet moments like these for anything.


End file.
